


Arin is Cute

by ChrissyLikesPie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabbles, Friends to Lovers, M/M, arin is chubby n cute, oh boy, p much canon to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sees Arin in a whole new light (at least for a moment).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arin is Cute

Dan walked into Arin's room, before stopping short. Ok. 

Arin lay sprawled out on his bed, phone in hand. His head was against the backboard, neck in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position. His legs were spread out, with one bent at the knee and resting outwards. He seemed to be browsing the internet, but not anything interesting, due to his bemused and bored expression. His outfit was the strangest/ thing. Arin was wearing what appeard to be a Sailor Moon cosplay mini skirt, which wasnt doing its already shitty job of covering him, what with his legs spread like that, as well as sheer thigh highs, and absolutly no shirt. What the fuck. He- He did look cute though, the back of his thigh exposed as well as the curvature of his ass, with his leg being raised, as well as a deep dent, where the elastic of the thigh highs met his leg and his thick thighs were being sqished. His pudgy gut overflowed over the tight waist band, and it just looked so damn soft and sqishabe. 

Dan moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down, Arin still not noticing him, too absored in the mediocre content on his screen. Dan admired the way Arin's long hair flowed onto the pillow, framing his cute face. Dammit, all of Arin just looked so fucking cute. 

"Hey bud?", Dan asked cautiously, afraid to spook Arin, as he hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

Arin looked over to Dan, confused yet still bored, and posibly mildly annoyed at this disturbance. "What is it, Dan."

Dan sighed, "The video we just shot got corrupted."

Arin agressivly threw his phone to the carpet. The trance was shattered. He shouted "FUUUCKKKK THIS SHIT!!!!!" at the top of his lungs, looking very pissed. "EVERY DAMN TIME!!" 

Dan stepped back. Yup. This is more like the Arin he knew. Arin is NOT cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha Im so sorry this is too real for fanfiction :'3


End file.
